Madam Weiss
Madam Weiss is a Mobian hedgehog that hails from the infamous Snowbound Zone. She is a supporting character within Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Introduced as a mysterious woman in Reign of Darkness, the first installment of the series, she was the former leader of the Nightmare Seekers, an ominous religious cult that was dedicated to the embodiment of darkness, the Twilight Shard. Madam Weiss is the illegitimate mother of Rikai the Hedgehog. Introduced in ''Twilight Whispers'', she is the author of the Book of Shadows and a masterful manipulator of negative Chaos energy that once led the Nightmare Seekers with another agenda in mind. The scarce records about her do not paint an accurate picture of where she comes from or what she truly is. It is believed that she died during the raid within Snowbound but, as the series progresses, it is revealed that her fate and true intentions are much sinister... Character © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. '' Physical Description Madam Weiss is a female Mobian hedgehog that stands at an average height. She has snow white-colored skin, short silver-colored hair that had a bang falling to her left, and cyan-colored eyes that resembled diamonds. In addition, she had a pair of eyelashes on each eye. Her bangs have faint white pigments on their tips. Strangely boasting a slender, youthful figure despite her age, she always wears uncanny beige-colored bandages on her limbs, though its true purpose remains unknown. Alternatively, Madam Weiss uses blue lipstick, has two small ears visible on her head, and featured a small tail behind her waist. She has peach-colored skin. Her shadowy, black-colored long dress that covered her feet was composed of negative Chaos energy. Because of this, Madam Weiss had total control over its appearance and shape. From its bottom hem and back, this hedgehog is able to generate long, extended black-colored tentacles that further intensifies her oppressive aura. Personality Madam Weiss is an enigmatic and cunning hedgehog that is said to be masked in a perpetual darkness that obscured her true motives. With an aura that both intimidate and comfort others at the same time, this hedgehog has a presence so impactful within her region that she is always referred to as ''madam. This hedgehog has an avid fascination with negative Chaos energy and took pleasure in mastering her abilities through arcane, obscure methods. Her contrasting devilish grin and soothing demeanor in her voice were enough to unnerve those who felt the true malice behind her motherly tendencies. For reasons unknown, Madam Weiss has a clear obsession with the Twilight Shard. This hedgehog showed enthrallment about the lost legends surrounding its origins and even wrote a book based on her personal views and discoveries. She is not above the orchestration of ominous sacrifices to further her research. Little is known about her true motives. One could infer she desires the power of the Twilight Shard to rule the continent or even the world, but the scope of her ambitions is undefined as if she somehow desires for much more. For that same reason, Madam Weiss is an exceptionally skilled in manipulating events and other people to her advantage and it seems she will stop at nothing until she reaches her goal. History and Appearances Background Little is known about the occult history of Weiss. Using files found within the Guardian Units of Nations, she was evidently born inside Snowbound Zone within the continent of Soumerca, to the former leader of the Nightmare Seekers, a small religious cult that worshiped the embodiment of darkness: the Twilight Shard. The secret files mention that this hedgehog had an impure connection to the Chaos Force, thus she was told that her heart was incompatible with the Twilight Shard itself. Despite being several times more powerful than her own parents even as a child, she was eventually abandoned because of this. Soon after Weiss was abandoned, the leader of the Nightmare Seekers was mysteriously assassinated. It would be around this time that she would return and lead the cult under her wing. Contrary to the former leader, Weiss was known to be incredibly interested in the vague lore behind the Twilight Shard. However, her methods for her lore research were known to be amoral and gruesome. She led the Nightmare Seekers to become one of the most ominous and fearsome cults in the continent and was the one that made Snowbound infamous; her mere title of address, madam, made the entire village tremble. Eventually, the secret files conclude their information by mentioning her only son, Rikai the Hedgehog. The identity of her partner is currently unknown. Interestingly enough, her timid, troubled infant also did not inherit their village's natural powers but, somehow, he was destined for something much greater... Fanfictions Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness Strengths and Powers Book of Shadows Someone immersed in the lore behind the Ancient Walkers and the Twilight Shard, Madam Weiss published the Book of Shadows, a hidden, cursed journal that is said to react to only those worthy of leading the Nightmare Seekers and awaken the embodiment of darkness from its slumber. The Book of Shadows featured a brownish-black hardcover with the strange purple-colored insignia of the Nightmare Seekers. Many of its pages inside were torn and filled with mysterious reddish stains. It was believed to be originally finished and published around the time her own son was conceived. Within such notebook, it featured hidden knowledge about the capabilities of negative Chaos energy, the expanded lore about the Twilight Shard, and the results of the experiments, rituals, and sacrifices done on her own cult's members for further research about the embodiment of darkness. It contained information about the true whereabouts of the Twilight Shard and numerous darkness-related spells. The Book of Shadows debuted in'' Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness, and was used by Rikai the Hedgehog to find out about his mother's role in the cult, his true powers, and the location of the Twilight Shard. Negative Chaos Energy Manipulation Madam Weiss has an unnatural connection to the Chaos Force, the supernatural embodiment of all Chaos energy. Boasting an incredible prowess within the use of malevolent chaotic forces ever since little, she was among the finest negative Chaos energy manipulators and a powerful spell-caster. Due to this connection, Madam Weiss was granted many Chaos-related powers for offensive and defensive purposes whenever standing in the face of conflict. The scope of her powers is unknown, but she is not above teleportation or manipulating the fabrics of reality using negative Chaos energy. Her long, black-colored dress was said to be composed entirely of negative Chaos energy. This granted her the ability to alter its shape and form at will and, as such, she could be frequently seen making extendable shadowy tentacles or arms for reaching far away objects and as a method of intimidation. What is known about Madam Weiss' power is that, even as a child, her negative Chaos energy powers were so vast and powerful it made beings with divine capabilities grow cautious of her malicious presence and experience genuine dread, unsure of the nature of her powers. It is inferred that, despite being frightfully powerful, her heart was incompatible with the Twilight Shard. Theoretically, experiencing positive emotions could temporarily weaken her connection of the Chaos Force. Creation and Development Madam Weiss is, undoubtedly, an important asset to Twilight Whispers and my series. She is a prominent creation that was developed in an attempt to flesh out her son's former history section. The Nightmare Seekers and her creation made an impact so great the story-arc was a bliss to write about! Originally, Madam Weiss would only make a small cameo in a small flashback; she would serve no other purpose than dying and being a fragment of her son's memories that enabled him to see the good in others. The character herself did not have a proper personality and design of her own. Eventually, Madam Weiss became an interesting character that gave me the opportunity to both foreshadow and introduce elements to Dimitri Chronicles that were originally impossible for me to develop. Along with her newest design, her role within the story became much more prominent. She is a character I am fond of. Relationships with Other Characters Rikai the Hedgehog Twilight Shard Nightmare Seekers Fun Facts * The character's surname, ''Weiss, is based on the nickname of a real-life friend of Chamesthehero. ** Weiss translates to white in German. It was given to such character to reflect on her environment's snowy-white areas and her own pale skin color. * Madam Weiss' likeness was based on Persephone and the Slender Man from the Pokemon Insurgence video-game and the numerous widely-acclaimed Slender Man Mythos, respectively. ** The rituals orchestrated by her within the Nightmare Seekers alludes to the former. ** Her "intimidating, but comforting" aura and shadowy tentacles are a reference to the latter. Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Evil Category:Chaos Abilities